The present invention relates generally to footwear, and in particular the present invention relates to a lighting system for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear with illumination systems have previously been proposed. Chang (U.S. patent application publication number 2006/0221596) is directed to a light emitting device for shoes. Chang teaches a shoe using optical fibers and nylon fibers that are woven into a leaflet luminescent panel exposed on any portion of the shoe. The shoe includes a battery that is configured to power the light emitting device.